


Bird and the Car Loan Guy

by sporkzz



Category: Bird fandom
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkzz/pseuds/sporkzz
Summary: please dont read this
Relationships: Bird / Car Loan Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bird and the Car Loan Guy

i am applying for a car loan.

"h-hello... mr bank man sir... i uh... am looking for a loan for a car.... and here's why." i pull out a screen and a laser pointer.

"so uh.. my first point is my good credit score! uh... that's... good."

"my second point is that uh, i don't have... enough for a car, in like, one payment... so-... uh. you know. and i-i want a car NOW, so uh... i don't wanna... wait."

i look away from the screen with my presentation on it to my judge's face. i'm sweating, and he's eyeing me up and down. shit... he's even more handsome than in the pictures.

he gets up and kisses me. we fall in love and instead of applying for a car loan together, we steal one. it's horrible and it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> bird i am so sorry


End file.
